Pursuing the Inevitable Destruction
by Alscherin
Summary: Set during the events of P4Arena in an AU. Labrys has been hacked, but the Entity decides to show itself for the first time. Bringing back something or someone with it, shocking the two teams. They try to unravel the mystery behind the entity and its motives along with the reason why HE is back.
1. Chapter 1

Yup, A Persona fic~ Gosh i've been so into Persona 3 again the past like 2 months and just had this idea in my head. Remember, this takes place during P4Arena in a AU. yeah just thought i might tell you before people bash me with things like "that didn't happen!" or something XD Idk.  
Also, This contains spoilers for P3&4. (Though i still don't get why people look for fanfics and stuff about these games without finishing them, resulting in spoiling them...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus, or any of their Persona games! (I don't own anything in general)

* * *

"My, she was quite easily defeated. Evidently I didn't push her far enough... Well... she is a test unit, so this is as far as this little game goes." Said an eerie voice coming from Labrys' mouth.

"Who are you...? Why are you toying with people's emotions like this?! Labrys isn't a tool! If you want to fight, then come out and fight!" Yu yelled.

"Haha, you're quite passionate. Yu Narukami, was it?"

...!

'This person... whoever he is... knows about me!? Then... maybe it isn't a coincidence that we were dragged into this.' Yu thought to himself.

"Labrys' Shadow was only the mastermind of the tournament... I see now... you're the true culprit behind the whole thing!" Mitsuru deducted.

"Indeed. It was I who stole Labrys away. I didn't want to show myself just yet, I needed a puppet that could run amok for me. Labrys' Persona was only partially awakened, so I had a feeling her Shadow would appear if she underwent a little suffering.  
You got the better of me this time; you derserve to know at least that much before you die." A black mist or aura forms around Labrys.

""This time"... So your scheme hasn't ended." Yu muttered as he prepares himself.

"Well then, everyone. Time to unravel the beginning of the end." The mist leaves Labrys' body, falling to her knees and then kicked to the side by the black silhouette that emerged from her. Aigis caught Labrys and nodded to the others that she was ok.

Yu stood there, studying his oponent. The figure was covered in darkness enough, that he couldn't make out what it looked like, but he felt the person standing before him was smirking as he summoned a hole in the ground, reaching down to grab something. Aigis put Labrys down on the side away from everyone, and took a fighting stance waiting for what he was going to pull out.  
First, he pulls out a hand, and then lifting it up seeing a arm, going and going until the see the face of whom he was pulling from the hole in the ground.

"That is...!?" Yu said shocked, as he recognized a certain blue-haired boy.

Mitsuru and Akihiko stood there wide eyed, paralyzed at the sight they were seeing. They couldn't move a finger. Aigis also froze at the sight, but then quickly charged at the silhouette only to be pushed back forcefully by something. This brought Mitsuru out of her daze and quickly helped Aigis back up, she stared angrily at the Silhouette.

"That's...not Minato! You can't fool us with your tricks." Akihiko calmly said to it.

"Oh really now?" It said smirking as he took the unconscious boy setting him on the ground still lifting the his back up with one arm.

"Everyone, we need to attack!" Yu yelled as he felt that that kid name "Minato" was a human.

"Yeah! I'll follow you up, partner!" Yosuke replied. Some of the persona users prepared and started running towards the silhouette whom didn't even look at them. It created a giant ball of darkness in his free hand.

"Guys, fall back! That ball of darkness is very powerful!" Rise yelled at them. They listened to her and fell back to their original spots. Yu stole a glance over towards Naoto who was on her knees shaking. he walked over to her.

"Naoto! Are you ok?!" Yu asked the girl on the ground.

"What- What is this...!? I-I'm scared...? I can't stop shaking; I feel sick..." She muttered to herself, but still loud enough for Yu to hear. He was surprised, but looked back over to the Entity who didn't unleash the attack at them. but aimed it at Minato, reached inside his chest,making the poor blue-haired boy open his eyes wide and make tiny sound of pain that barely came out of his throat. This caused a great wave of darkness to go by, and when it passed, Minato was still on the ground passed out, however Thanatos had been summoned.

S.E.E.S and the Investigation Team had to plug their ears as the persona let out a ear piercing scream.

"What is that?!" Chie yelled out still holding her ears. But before any one could do anything, Thanatos casted evil smile upon them. Yu suddenly felt scared, very scared. Mitsuru had recognized this attack and what would happen after it.

"Does anyone have Amrita or an item?!" Mitsuru yelled at the others, Yukiko was about to cast Amrita, but hesitated too long, and Thanatos unleashed THE attack.

"Ghastly Wail!" The Silhouette yelled, and Yu's eyes went wide, this attack was instant death for all of them.

He felt the brunt of the attack, it was a miracle that he survived it, though the others, not so much. Everyone except Aigis and him were still conscious. He felt himself being healed by Aigis, and stood up once more to face the persona named "Thanatos" by the others. Aigis Used Samarecarm on Yukiko, and proceeded to help the others up.

"Rise, can you analyze it for me?!" Yu yelled out.

"Sure thing!"

Everyone was up and kicking once more.

"Tarunda!" Yu yelled as he casted at Thanatos, making his defense go down.

"Everyone, attack it carefully, find out what its strengths and weaknesses are!" He ordered, and everyone casted different spells and attacks. They kept fighting Thanatos, as it fought back, Yu fought waiting for Rise to check back.

"It's weakness is Light!" Rise yelled.

"Alright! Naoto let's combine our Hamaons!" Yu said, and Naoto nodded. She and Yu summoned their persona's

"Daisoujou! Samsara!"

"Sukuna-Hikona! Hamaon!" They yelled their skills at the same time, hoping that it would work.

Light engulfed Thanatos, and the persona disappeared. He hoped the same thing would have happened to that entity, but it didn't. But he realized, that the entity was gone without a trace, but not by his spell. That Entity also left Minato laying there unconscious on the ground, unaffected to what happened to his "persona".

* * *

I would've probably gone better in detail and stuff, but i'm lazy XD Especially the fight there, fights aren't my strongest in writing in case you haven't noticed.  
...maybe i'm just not good at writing at all XDD  
Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ enjoy~~!

* * *

The two teams ran up to Minato. Akihiko slightly lifted him up to check his pulse.

"Is he ok...?" Kanji asked.

"He's got a pulse, but it's getting weaker." Akihiko replied.

"For now, we need to get him out of the TV. I'll help carry him." Yu said as he grabbed Minato's legs. He looked over and saw Aigis, she looked like she was going to burst into tears any moment. He would've asked her what was wrong, but his priority was getting this Minato out first. They lifted him up and Teddie proofed in the exit.

"Where are we taking him?" Yu asked as they stood in front of Junes.

"...I don't think taking him to the Amagi Inn or a Hospital would be a good idea..." Mitsuru thought out loud. This surprised him.

"Why?" He asked.

"That's...a long story..." Aigis replied sounding slightly depressed. There was a long pause as everyone was thinking.

"Hey, why doesn't he stay the night at Chie's house!" Yosuke said aloud with a smile.

"What? Why my house and not your's!? And what makes you think that my parents would allow that?!" Chie yelled at him.

"Mine wouldn't allow more people to stay since Teddie practically lives there now! Amagi Inn is out of the question, Naoto and Yu's house are also out of the question, since the way they talk about Minato makes me think he's some sort of wanted fugitive." Yosuke said. Mitsuru chuckled.

"Something like that."

"U-Um... If it's ok with you guys, he can stay at my place..." Kanji said slightly blushing.

"Hahahaha! K-K-Kanji! *snort* Y-You're blushing!" Yukiko continued to laugh.

"H-Hey! Don't tease me, Senpai!" Kanji yelled. Ignoring those two, Mitsuru proposed they take Kanji up on his offer. Her limousine would take a while to get here, and staying here any longer would bring some unwanted attention. They decided to carry him all the way to Kanji's house, unknown to them, someone saw them pass the street.

Kanji's mother didn't mind and let them stay in a extra room.

"I...I saw him earlier today..." Yu said aloud.

" What?" Akihiko said surprised.

"I saw him at the Junes... I saw him standing not too far away, staring at me. I blinked and Junes then suddenly became deserted, not a single person there, except for me and him. He was mouthing some stuff to me, but i couldn't make out a thing he said...he disappeared shortly afterwards, making the court go back to normal. At that time...i passed it as just a day dream, but the same person is here now..." Yu continued.

"The...same thing happened to me today too." Aigis added. Mitsuru and everyone else was shocked by this. Yu took a look at his watch. 1:30am. His uncle was going to kill him.

"I've got to go, it's really late. My uncle will be angry with me if I'm out any later. Maybe we'll talk more about this tomorrow?" Yu said.

"Alright." Mitsuru replied, pondering about what he and Aigis saw.

"I also wanted to ask some questions, but I'll wait until tomorrow. That way everyone will be here." Naoto said. Yu nodded and then left. Th rest excluding Naoto, Kanji, Mitsuru and Akihiko left, Aigis also leaving to make rooms at the Amagi Inn with Yukiko taking Labrys with her. Kanji went to his room to sleep telling them they can leave whenever they wanted.

"You've been staring at him for a while now." Mitsuru said to Naoto, getting a weird look from Akihiko.

"Oh! Umm...I don't know..." Naoto looked away, bringing her cap down to hide her face.

Yu Narukami opened the door to the house and found Ryotaro Dojima waiting for him.

"Uncle..." Yu said, surprised that he was waiting there for him.

"You..." Dojima said angrily as he walked quickly up to Yu, grabbed him on the wrist, and pulled the kid out of the house.

"What are you doing, digging up corpses, and carrying them around!?" Dojima yelled at him.

"W-What?!" Yu said, completely confused.

"I saw you and some stranges carrying the same kid who died two years ago, it was a case I worked on, I wouldn't forget! I would've thought you were carrying that Shirogane kid, but he looked fine and well walking next to you people, and even if that was him you were carrying, that would've been suspicious in itself!" Dojima yelled at him. He then took a pair of handcuffs and attached one to himself and then onto Yu.

"Take me there this instant! I don't want to take you in, and if you don't take me, Shirogane is also going to be in trouble. I never wanted to have to do something like this to you, but after the suspicious things you did last year aside from solving the case, it's getting out of hand." Dojima demanded. Yu was at a loss for words, confused even. But he knew he had no choice, and took him over to Kanji's.

Ding dong. Kanji ran up to the door and opened it.

"S-Senpai...?" Kanji said.

"Hi..." Yu said lifting up his wrist that was cuffed to dojima's, and waved with a nervous smile. Naoto was going to walk through the sliding doors to leave, until she saw Yu and Dojima. She hid behind it for a moment, cursing and started to run back to where Mitsuru, Akihiko and Minato were.

"Ryotaro Dojima is here! He cuffed Yu, what do we do?!" Naoto said, panicked. Horror was then shown on their faces. Akihiko looked around and saw a folding chair that was bent a but from use, he recognized it as Kanji's weapon. Dojima opened the door to the room.

BAM!

Dojima got hit on the head with it by Akihiko, and fell to the floor taking Yu with him. Yu looked up at Akihiko.

"Did...Did you just hit my uncle on the head with a chair?!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review~ it helps! :3 well...even if you don't review, ill keep updating it. XD


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna just sort of change the title of this fanfic Pursuing the Inevitable Destruction to I'll Control My Own Dreadful Fate, it just seems more fitting for the plot and theme of the story rather than the first one that I came up with on the spot.

EDIT: Nevermind ill just keep he title XD

Other than that, here's chapter 3~!

* * *

"Did...Did you just hit my uncle on the head with a chair?!" Yu yelled aloud at Akihiko, worried about Dojima's well being.

"Er..." Akihiko couldn't even muster up any words as he felt bad about what he did. Naoto went up to Yu's uncle, examining him for any serious injuries.

"Thank god... He's fine." She checked the mans pockets and found some keys. She went over towards Yu and uncuffs him.

"I wonder if we can take him back home, and probably have him pass this off as a dream..." Naoto continued.

"...I'll think of something." Yu said as he gestured Akihiko to help him bring him home since it was his fault on the first place. He looks Mitsuru right in the eyes.

"...You guys have some explaining to do." He said as solemnly as he looked. He left.

-Next day-

Yu Narukami had woken up that morning, doing his usual routine. When he came down, he couldn't help but smile at his cute little cousin Nanako waiting there with breakfast with her usual happy demeanor. Dojima walked down the stairs, Yu watching him rub the front of his head.

"Ugh...why do I have such a headache today...?" Apparently, he doesn't remember what happened yesterday.

"You don't remember? Yesterday night when you got home, you tripped and hit your head on the table. I was surprised it wasn't anything serious." Yu said.

"Oh...really? Hmm... I can't remember." With that, he grabbed his bag and said goodbye as he left for work. Yu had no plans for today except for when they meet up later tonight. He spent the day playing with Nanako.

When it was nighttime, he left saying that he'll be back soon. He arrived at the Tatsumi's, everyone was there except for Labrys; whom he wonders how she is doing. He noticed a girl that he'd never seen before, a girl in a sundress with teal green hair. She must've been the one they heard back in the TV world. He took a seat.

"You wanted to hear about us and him, am I correct?" Mitsuru said. Yu nodded, him and his friends listened intensely to the story. She talked about how in 1999 the Kirijo group were conducting experiments that failed, creating Tartarus and the 25th hour, the Dark Hour. She continued on talking about the 12 shadows and the events that occurred, and how they all came together, and the fate of one of their members dying in front of their eyes. She continued on till the betrayal of their chairman, Ikutsuki. Then she mentioned the part when they were at the moonlight bridge, and met Ryoji.

"Ryoji and Aigis then revealed tha-"

"That she sealed death inside Minato for ten years." A familiar voice finished for her. The investigation team had many reactions towards the story, but they were surprised by a Minato finishing for her, and even what he said was shocking enough other than his sudden awakening.

"M-Minato...?" Mitsuru stuttered. He was sitting up looking serious until his expression turned into a goofy smile. And then suddenly hugs her tighty like child, putting his face where it shouldn't be.

"Mitsuru! Ahh you are as hot as ever!" He yelled out loud, making her beet red and confused. She wasn't the only one either. He then lifted himself off her chest and then stole a glance at Aigis smiling at her seductively. Yu could've sworn he saw the man sparkling.

"Looking good Aigis! I missed you sooooo much~" he said looking like he wanted to smooch her, but in return he got a glare from her.

'Don't tell me we have another Teddie here...' Yu thought to himself. Aigis stood up.

"Ryoji." She said angrily.

"Bingo!" He replied happily. Through everyones shocked expressions, Akihiko got up shortly and grabbed ''Ryoji'' by the collar.

"What are you doing in Minato's Body?!" He said angrily.

"Ehh... You don't like it? Fine, I'll move." Ryoji pouted. He then closed his eyes; Minato's body became limp in Akihiko's arms, making him flinch as he almost dropped him. He layed Minato back down. Suddenly a figure with a yellow scarf emerges from within the shadows in the corner of the room. It was Ryoji.

"Before we continue with our little conversation here, I think it would be best to tell the rest of the story before we go further." Ryoji said seriously, his face no longer as it was before. He sat down next to everyone else. Yu couldn't keep his eyes away from the boy, he felt something...off

Mitsuru continued her story from where Ryoji cut her off. She continued onto the battle with Nyx to graduation...when he went comatose and died the next day. This shocked the investigation team, he died. How did he die? Why did he die? How was he here if he was dead? Yu Narukami admitted himself he was shocked, and he doesnt get this shockedmthat often. So many questions, but they waited until the end to get their answers. She continued on through the events of the Abyss of Time, and how they fought each other.

"We saw him perform the miracle that saved the world, he sealed Nyx away. He sealed her away from Erebus, the grand manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotions, Nyx was a malevolent being who would only grant death if people wished for it, thus Erebus." She said continuing the reason. Mitsuru finally finished her story, and the investigation team were speechless about the whole thing.

"It's your turn now." She said glaring at Ryoji. He smiled melancholy.

"Alright... I don't know that much, but when Minato was taken down from the seal by that Entity you encountered, it had ripped his soul in three pieces..." Horrified looks were given.

"He kept one, but the other two are lost somewhere. Without it, he can't wake up, ever. Nyx got partially sealed inside Minato, that's why I'm here." Ryoji finished.

"Partially?" Mitsuru lifted an eyebrow.

"Only half, one half is out there ready to be called, but she would only be a half power." Ryoji answered.

"If you're here, and so is Nyx...wouldn't that mean that the dark hour would come back?" Fuuka asked in a nervous tone, hoping she wasn't correct. Ryoji nodded to her question. A heavy silence filled the room, the air was tense. Naoto couldn't take it, she needed space and left for the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and splashed eater on her face to calm her down. Something has been tugging at her chest ever since she saw him...because she finally remembered.

However, she stared into the mirror to be greeted by a reflection of Minato looking down in the mirror. It horrified her, not only was there a reflection of him there, there was something horribly wrong with it. She took a step back, shaking. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, she made a run for the door, but she couldn't open it no matter how hard she tried. Then the lights went out next, giving the room a red tint.

Drip. Drip. Splatter.

She didn't want to look behind her, she was terrified. She put her hand to where she kept her holster, to find that she left it in the other room. She turned around , and what she saw, was enough for her to scream the loudest she could.

The house was filled with a loud scream, this alarmed everyone.

"Naoto!" Yu yelled out, getting up and running straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Just like what I said in my last fic, after i finish the story ill rewrite it a but and out in the mass of missing parts XD

Thanks for reading so far~ please review! :3


End file.
